


evil, to survive, requires a quota of the souls of children, kitten tears, and the occasional nap.

by normandies



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Bad Fic, Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, too much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normandies/pseuds/normandies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>park jinyoung was a good tracker. pushing it, maybe one of the best in the district. therefore that demon's trail, glowing like the famous “neon and blacklight party” in gangnam, has certainly been taken as an insult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evil, to survive, requires a quota of the souls of children, kitten tears, and the occasional nap.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i'm starting my thing here on ao3 with this.  
> sorry.

park jinyoung was a good tracker. pushing it, maybe one of the best in the district. therefore that trail, glowing like the famous “neon and blacklight party” in gangnam, has certainly been taken as an insult. it was more than obvious that the creature wasn't making a slightly effort to hide itself, camouflage their movements or confuse the keen instincts of the tracker with something more elaborate. no, that one wanted to be found. a trap maybe? the chances were very high, but he would only know for sure when he finally gets to put his hands on the bastard who unfortunately had taken much of his pleasure in sleeping.

the hunter left the safe house and ran a perimeter in the heavy forest for what seemed like hours, until he found the exactly direction the demon's trail was pointing and intensifying. he knew that place so well that at some point he could walk with his eyes closed without getting lost. the sun was starting to down when he finally found what he was looking for. an abandoned cabin in a glade, in the middle of the forest. a cabin that wasn't there three days ago. nothing suspect at all. he took both his pistols from his holster and walked in on firm steps to the wooden door. jinyoung unlocked the guns and kicked his way in through the rotten passage, that almost crumbled to his feet.

a dust and moldy smell crept into jinyoung’s airways without permission, but the silence inside bothered him even more. the small room was empty and the few furniture inside seemed to be ready to crumble by the slightest touch. that demon was creative, he had to admit it. the creature had a taste for a certain… decadent grotesque-y atmosphere. but on the other hand, jinyoung never liked that kind of movie anyway.

he climbed the stairs with no hurry, his eyes alert to any movement that could perchance take him by surprise. a small hallway with a single room in its end was what he got.

the demon inside was sleeping like a baby.

jinyoung felt envy of the bastard spread in the bed. immerse in dreams for god knows how long and apparently so deep that no even a fucking door being knocked down could possibly wake him up. how could someone just sleep like that? it was unfair, and no less comical.

he poked the man/something with his pistol and waited to they to wake up. “i like what you did with the place.” jinyoung said with a smug smile, while the other slowly opened his eyes. and shit, they were nothing but scary. big and red like the sky on a super full moon night. he pointed the guns right to they head.

“oh, it’s you.”

jinyoung raised an eyebrow to the solemn familiarity. “we've met?”

“nop, but now we have.” the creature stood up, stretched his body and yawned. “i’m jackson wang.” then he offered a very friendly hand, but jinyoung stoically ignored the gesture still holding the pistols.

“that’s not your real name.” he pointed out.

jackson shrugged, sitting back in the bed with something like a pout drawn on his lips. “well, i don’t like my real name. people get all weird when they hear it. weird like brains-flowing-out-by-ears weird.”

he felt comfortable enough to lower one of his weapons. “it’s because you are a demon. with a curse in the name.”

jackson snorted. “and here i was, thinking i would never find a expository dialogue something sexy.” he crossed his arms on his chest, with a curious gaze upon him. “damn, you look like one of those movie characters i would totally hate but also willingly bang at any time. ugh, the struggle.”

the effort jinyoung put into not roll his eyes to another dimension was somehow, inhuman. so he got stuck with a funny one again. _great._ his mental plans to end the situation as quickly as possible only improved.

“please, i don’t want you to feel struggled. i’m here to finish all this.”

“finish this what? finish me? oh but aren’t you a very straightforward young man. which is totally my type, just so we’re clear.”

he decided to ignore again and be objective. that was something that he could do easily. “jackson, are you aware of your crimes?”

jinyoung saw the other man/thing become very thoughtful for almost a full minute. when he finally found what his was looking for in his head, he seemed like he would never stop talking again.

“maybe? actually, not so much. but it doesn’t matter now, does it? you’re here to finish me so let’s talk business. first, weapons like this are useless against me. i mean look at this place. i’ve made it all this fancy shit with my mind just so i could have a creepy stay to take a nap. those things you’re holding are an insult to creativity itself.” he took a deep breath before continue. “second, i don’t wanna fight. specially with you. because you’re cute, obviously? don’t look at me like that, what else it would be? so either you have a very convincing ace in the hole point to make me go pay for my crimes or whatever by myself, or we’re gonna be here for as much as i please. and i have the advantage of immortality, it could take your hole life. twice.”

his brain was as melted as if he had heard a cursed name being pronounced a thousand times. park jinyoung had a hole life of hard an painful training to end up like this, knocked out by a talking demon. it took some time until he start to work properly again.

“so, you want me to talk your way back to… hell.” he sort of asked.

“convince me to do it. didn't said a thing about talking. you are free to choose your weapons this time. and please no more pistols. its embarrassing for both of us.”

jinyoung underestimate the guy. maybe he was that good, or maybe not. the chances of a great evil happens to be just a powerful liar were very high, but he couldn't take the risk. a very stupid idea crossed his mind.

“how about a game?”

jackson sighed very audible. “cliché. and i’m very good at chess, sorry.”

“didn't say anything about chess.” jinyoung sat carefully in bed, next to jackson. “gay chicken.”

“whoa.” the demon put himself on a defensive mode for a second and jinyoung celebrated inside. “are you fucking serious?”

“yes i am.” he left his guns back in his holster.

he almost could hear jackson’s evil brain working. “well, so we have a twist.” the demon clapped his hands showing a sunny smile and big red eyes. “would you care to refresh my memory with the rules?”

“we’re going to stay very close, face to face, until some of us breaks it. if you do, you’re going downstairs. but if i do, you can just kiss me and steal my youth or whatever creepy thing you are up to.”

“this is definitely better than chess.” the demon said the words with a sappy grin, getting just a little bit closer to the hunter. “and you can keep your youth, thank you very much. i’m not that kinda guy.”

jinyoung felt something going really bad in his stomach. _‘no. i’m fine. i’m totally fine. he’s not gonna eat me alive. because i’m cute! he said so. i just have to wait until backup arrives and stay cute for as long as it takes. oh god i hope that morons got my fucking message or i swear i’ll kill them both with my bare hands. if i’m not already dead. shit.’_ he prayed and thought about jaebum and youngjae, only a couple kilometers away, patiently waiting for his sign that had been driven about a minute ago, from his phone in his pocket.

but then the game started, their lips touched and everything got so blank he could draw bad words with a permanent marker on it, or even find albus dumbledore walking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “hey hyung, i think jr needs help with that demon he said he could deal all by himself.”  
> “did you get the sign?”  
> “yep. nice and clear. my phone is buzzing like it’s my birthday.”  
> “cool. but we’re not leaving this place until i finish knitting this scarf. it’s really cold outside.”  
> “always thinking ahead, hyung. always thinking ahead.”


End file.
